


My Immortablet

by nitro147



Category: Graffiti Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: I was going to tag everybody in this but I'm too lazy, I will pay for my sins one day., I'd like to think it was worth it, M/M, but really all I've done is create a terrible monster, this was an april fools joke, writing this killed a little part of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro147/pseuds/nitro147
Summary: My Immortal meets Graffiti Kingdom. An April Fools' joke.





	My Immortablet

Chapter 1.

AN: Special paintz (get it, coz Im grafeety goff) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) boxdog, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Green spongy ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Pixel Dark'ness Dementia Spiky Way and I have long spiky brown hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches the stratosphere and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Billy Joe Armstrong (AN: If u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a demon but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a graffitician, and I go to a magic school called Graffiti School in Canvas Kingdom where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black vest with matching lace around it and black leather pants, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside the castle. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Pixel!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Tablet!

"What's up Tablet?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me paintz!

Chapter 2.

AN: Paintz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I popped out of the wall and drank some paint from a bottle I had. My wall was painted black and around it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my wall and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on black leather pants, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy spike.

My friend, Pastel (AN: Boxdog dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length green hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Telepin Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Tablet yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Tablet?" she asked as we went out of the castle common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Tablet walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Carleton are having a concert in the town." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well.... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize paints 2 da grafeety ppl 4 da good reviews! PAINTS AGEN BOXDOG! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Cralton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on black leather pants with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky but even more than it usually was. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some demon paint so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Tablet was waiting there in his harpy form. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Tablet!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Pixel." he said back. I got onto his flying black harpy form (his ass said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Carleton and Telepin Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, I hopped off and he transformed back. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Carleton.

"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
But when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die." sang Carleton (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Carleton is so fucking hot." I said to Tablet, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Tablet looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Tablet sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Carleton and he's going out with fucking Deskel. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly butler face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Tablet. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Reject Cow and Carleton for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Tablet and I crawled back onto his harpy form, but Tablet didn't go back into the castle, instead he flew into................. Mount Here and There!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok pixel's name is PEXIL nut gary stu OK! TABLET IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TABLET!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Tablet didn't answer but he stopped the harpy and he transformed out of it. I walked after him, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Pixel?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Tablet leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (they were naturally red) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then........ suddenly just as I Tablet kissed me passionately. Tablet climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my pants. Then he put his wandie into the air and we drew for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed. I was beginning to get an idea. "Draw a dog!" We started to draw everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then....

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was................................the King!

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson the Kong swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 drawinng! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The King made and Tablet and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of paint down my pallid face. Tablet comforted me. When we went back to the castle the King took us to Easel and Acrylla who were both looking very angry.

"They were drawing in Mount Here and There!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Acrylla.

"How dare you?" demanded Easel.

And then Tablet shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. The King and Acrylla still looked mad but Easel said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Tablet and I went upstairs while everyone glared at us.

"Are you okay, Pixel?" Tablet asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the human's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length shirt with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out....

Tablet was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'It's not unusual' by Good Carleton. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my wall. I put on black pants that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Deskula cereal with paint instead of milk, and a glass of red paint. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the paint spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky brown hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have wings anymore and now he was wearing ice blue contact lenses just like mine and there was no beak on his face anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy demon accent. He looked exactly like me. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm not a perv so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Prick Bird, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of humans." he giggled.

"Well, I am a demon." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Tablet came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMIN OR ILL REPORT U! Puxel isn't a Garie Stu ok he isn't perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tablet and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Gary Stu 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Tablet. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Tablet. We went into his room and locked the door. Then.........

We started drawing passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather shirt and he took off his scarf. We went on the bed and started drawing naked and then he drew me like one of his HUMAN GUYS. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Tablet, Tablet!" I screamed while getting an idea all of a sudden when I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Tablet's arm. It was a black heart with a graffiti wand through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words......... Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Tablet pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have demon AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Tablet ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big hair spike but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's room where he was having a tea party with Easel and some other people.

"VAMPIRE PRICK BIRD, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the room stared at me and then Tablet came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Pixel, it's not what you think!" Tablet screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Palette Smith smiled at me understandably. She flipped her long waste-length gothic blue hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing naturally on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Palette was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are humans and one of them is a graffitician but Medium killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Devil. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in demons now not humans.)

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Easel demanded angrily in his Texas voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Tablet!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Pixel was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm gay and so is Pixel) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Spongy, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Tablet anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into Mount Here and There where I had lost my virility to Tablet and then I started to bust into tears.

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn play da gam! dis is frum da manyul ok so itz nut my folt if king swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson esel doesnt lik prick bird now is coz hes texas and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Tablet for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I drew with Tablet.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and horns and everything started flying towards me on wings! He had a mustache (basically like Medium in the game) and he was wearing all purple but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was...... Medium!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Medium shouted "Silence!" and I couldn't run away.

"Fuck off!" I shouted at him. Medium fell to the ground and started to throw a tantrum. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Prick Bird." he yelled. "Thou must kill Pixel!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic brown hair and how his face looks just like mine. I remembered that Tablet had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Tablet went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Medium!" I shouted back.

Medium gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill mine son Tablet!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Medium got a dude-were-you-drawn-yesterday look on his face. "I was on Maury." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Pixel, then thou know what will happen to Tablet!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his wings.

I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Tablet came into the mountain.

"Tablet!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Canvas together making out.

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u strates if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody palette isn't a human afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey demons ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Mudium all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Canvas 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Palette, Vampire, Tablet, Niss (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Big Daddy Sponrge.  
Only today Tablet and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Tablet was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die beecause he was a demon too and the only way you can kill a demon is with a e-r-a-s-e-r (there's no way I'm writing that) or a energy blast from your finger) and Vampire was probably playing a depressing game like Magic Pengel. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my nips and tiny matching shorts that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Pixel! Are you OK?" B'loody Palette asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Medium came and the fucking bastard thought I was Prick Bird and told me to fucking kill me!" But I don't want to kill me, because, I'm really awesome. But if I don't kill me, then Medium, will fucking kill Tablet!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Tablet jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser human bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Tablet started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly King walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Pixel Tablet has been found in his room. He committed suicide by falling onto his own hair spike."

**Author's Note:**

> Rave reviews I got for this masterpiece:  
> "go to jail"  
> "I cannot express in words the emotion that I felt reading "Pixel Dark'ness Dementia Spiky Way" with my own two eyes."


End file.
